PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The major goal of this application is to, recover, restore and modernize the physical infrastructure o the Research Facilities at the Caribbean Primate Research Center. The research Facilities, including the Animal Resources Center (ARC) and the Virology Laboratory (VL), support the implementation of research protocols using Non-humans Primates (NHP) as a model. The resource provides the access to unadmixed Indian- origin rhesus monkeys with defined genetic and virological background that serve as models for the development of effective treatments and vaccines, mainly against HIV/AIDS. The ARC and the VL support the operations, management, veterinary care, virological and MHC typing related to the research protocols. Unfortunately the Hurricane Maria heavily impacted these facilities and their capabilities have been compromised. The goals of this improvement proposal are to repair, renovate and modernize the ARC and VL at the MSC. This is urgently needed to maintain, promote and to expand the HIV/AIDS-related research protocols with NHP. The proposed improvement plan include the modernization of a bag-in/out system that provides an effective method to certify, change and decontaminate the HEPA filters at the exhaust in the area of the isolation cubicles use to house NHP for HIV/AIDS-related studies, the recovery and modernization of the chillers and pumps that cool the ARC facility, the recovery and restoration of the isolation cubicles and the restoration o the flooring of NHP housing area at the ARC to complain with the regulatory requirements. The activities at VL will include the replacement of the obsolete HVAC system, the modernization of a bag-in/out system that provides an effective method to certify, change and decontaminate the HEPA filters at the exhaust in the laboratory. In addition fixed equipment are requested to replace old and damaged biological hoods and to acquire a needed fume hood. The UCM animal facilities operate in strict compliance with USDA AWA, NIH's ?Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals? and with OLAW's ?Public Health Policy on the Care and Humane Use of Laboratory Animals?.